ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuo Kuonji
Kazuo Kuonji was once good friends with Genma Saotome. However, this friendship wore thin when Ranma continually defeated Ukyo and got free Okonomiyaki. This made Ukyo's Father decide that Ukyo should marry Ranma and gave Genma his Okonomiyaki cart as dowry, however, Ranma and Genma left with the cart but forgot to take Ukyo with them. Background Ten years prior to the events of the series Genma and Ranma are in a town as they travel on their training journey. While there they discover Ukyo and her father who make and sell Okonomiyaki. Ranma quickly becomes friends with Ukyo, but the relationship is one-sided as Ukyo hates Ranma for continually defeating her (although Ranma doesn't realises this). When Ranma defeats Ukyo he gets free Okonomiyaki from her father (to his annoyance). Eventually Ukyo's father decides that Ukyo and Ranma should get married and proposes this idea to Genma. At first Genma refuses and says that Ranma is "already promised" to someone else. However, Genma quickly changes his mind when Ukyo's father says he was going to offer his Okonomiyaki cart as a dowry. Unfortunately for Ukyo and her father, Genma just took the cart and ran, leaving the two of them without a fiancé or a source of income. Ten years later Kazuo opened a small okonomiyaki and yakitori restaurant in the famous shopping districts of southern Osaka named Kuonji. In comparison to many nearby establishments, only the nearby Oda Tonkatsu could claim to attract more of the carnivorously inclined. Kuonji's is known among the business crowd for fair prices and generous portions, and come lunch hour it is frequently packed tight with businessmen, hungry shoppers, sports enthusiasts, and even the occasional tourist. Style Kazuo Kuonji is deceptively strong, even for the barrel-chested middle aged man he seems to be. He is the current master of the Kuonji style family art developed less to defend oneself, and more to defend one's customers. Special techniques Clairalience: Members of the Kounji clan train to conceptualized his ki, and the ki of others through scent. This allows them to smell aromas and odors that come from a spiritual source. For most people, it is subdued completely so that they smell of nothing at all but those who are able to utilize their ki smell like burning leaves the stronger the person the stronger the smell. Many of the techniques of the Kounji clan are tied to them through a "chain" of scent through which they flow their ki to their ingredients. Kessen Ougi: Kuonji Kijiryu (Decisive Battle Secret Technique: Kuonji Batter Dragon): This is the ‘succession’ technique of the Kuonji School, and use of it demonstrates an understanding of the core principles of the family philosophy. In this technique, all available materials (up to and including the entire restaurant) are gathered and used to envelop and destroy the enemy. It creates a large dragon shaped wave of batter that uses the grill as its super heated mouth. Yuusen no Ougi: Kuonji Haimetsuryu (Desperate Battle Secret Technique: Kuonji Scattered Dragon's Defeat): The second part of the Kessen Ougi: Kuonji Kijiryu used on opponents who are able to survive the former. Hundreds of globs of the batter used to create the dragon still containing the shards of metal and wood that made up the restaurant shoot at opponent from everywhere. Within second are entombed in an ever thickening shell of batter and building materials hardened to the consistency of concrete trapped like an insect in amber, entombed for a thousand years. Equipment Suzu-hime: the pride of the Kounji clan Suzu-hime, was recast from a melted down Buddhist bell, and is said to be able to slice through anything. The battle spatula has been passed down through three generations.